Drawing
by Naara Azuya
Summary: Di antara teman-teman, aku pandai menggambar. Mereka bilang bakat, tapi mungkin karena hobi,ya? Tapi bagaimanapun juga, tetap saja gambarku kalah bagus dengannya!


**.**

**.**

**Drawing**

A Naruto Fanfic

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Aku kembali duduk di meja belajar dan mulai menggambar. Diiringi suara tabuhan drum dan petikan gitar dari pemutar musik ponselku, aku menorehkan arsiran bekas air mata di pangkal mata sketsa gadis kecil yang kugambar. Ini ciri khas gambarku, akhir-akhir ini.

Musik semakin berdentum, dan pensil di tanganku menggoreskan garis penuh energi di kertas. Gambar abstrak seorang prajurit perang jadilah sudah. Tanganku menorehkan bekas luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Tabuhan drum menggema, bersamaan efek ledakan yang kugambar.

Musik mulai pelan. Jariku menggambar raut terluka seseorang. Air mata mengalir di sudut matanya yang sipit. Bibirnya digigit, bersamaan denganku yang ikut menggigit bibir. Aku memutuskan untuk membuat gradasi, menorehkan garis-garis di rambutnya.

Namun saat tiba di pangkal rambut, arsiranku menjadi tak beraturan. Aku tertegun. Arsiran di gambarku saling menyilang, bertabrakan. Aku menatap garis-garis itu lalu mengatur napas.

.

.

.

"Wah, gambarmu keren Sakura-chan. Kawaii…" kata Tenten. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku bawa pulang yang ini,ya." ujar Ino sambil meraih gambar seorang anak laki-laki menendang bola. Aku tertawa, lalu mengiyakan Ino.

Diantara teman-teman, aku dinilai punya bakat menggambar. Aku biasa-biasa saja dengan hal itu. Toh, menggambar kuanggap hobi. Soal bakat, itu pendapat setiap orang. Relatif, begitu kata Hinata padaku.

"Gambarmu bagus, Sakura-chan. Belajar dimana?" tanya Temari. Aku menggaruk pipi, mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Err… belajar sendiri,kok." Jawabku bingung.

"Sudah bakat." Cetus Ino. Kami semua tertawa.

"Yah, ini juga hobiku sejak dulu. Tapi tetap saja…" aku menghela nafas, memandangi gambar-gambarku yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Tetap saja… apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata, Ino, Temari dan Tenten bersamaan. Aku tersadar, lalu mengibaskan tanganku.

"Ti-tidak, bukan apa-apa."

.

.

.

"Sakura!"

"Ya, Kaachan."

Kaa-san muncul di depan pintu kamarku, membopong sebuah kotak kardus besar. Aku, yang seperti biasa sibuk menggambar, memutar badan.

"Apa itu, Kaachan?"

"Ini buku-buku lamamu, Sakura. Kaa-san menemukannya di atas lemari. Nah, daripada memenuhi kamar Kaa-san lebih baik disumbangkan ke pemilik aslinya." tawa Kaa-san. Aku mengambil alih kuasa atas kotak itu, lalu menempatkannya di tengah-tengah kamar.

"Rapikan itu, Sakura. Lemari buku baru sudah dibeli, ukurannya tentu cukup untuk menampung jutaan buku-bukumu itu." Keluh Kaa-san. Aku nyengir. Selain menggambar, membaca adalah salah satu kegiatan favoritku. Parahnya, aku tidak pernah tega melihat buku-buku milikku rusak atau berkurang jumlahnya. Jadilah setiap tahun, Kaa-san harus memesan lemari buku baru untuk buku-buku yang semakin bertambah populasinya.

"Hai' Haha-ue."

Ibu memandangku lekat. "Haha-ue? Apa kau sakit, Sakura?"

Aku menggeleng. "Memang tidak boleh memanggil Kaa-san dengan Haha-ue?". Aku seperti ingin tertawa sendiri kalau mengingat dulu aku sering memanggil Kaa-san dengan sebutan Bakaasan, akronim Baka Kaa-san.

Ibu tertawa "Tentu boleh. Asal jangan Bakaa-san." Dia mengacak rambutku lalu pergi.

"Chichi-ue… Tou-san tidak sabar mendengar kau memanggil Tou-san dengan sebutan Chichi-ue, Sakucchan…" Ayah muncul entah dari mana. Dengan gaya nyentrik, dia tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Baka Oyaji."

BLAM

Aku membanting pintu kamar.

.

.

.

"Haah… merepotkan. Eh, masih ada,ya?" aku menengok isi kotak itu. Sebuah buku gambar tergolek lemah. "Lho? Ini kan…"

Aku meraih buku itu lalu bersandar di lemari buku. Aku mulai membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku gambar itu. Sekarang aku kelas XI, dan di sampul tertulis, _'Haruno Sakura/VI.A' _Berarti, buku ini sudah lima tahun?

Pandanganku tertuju pada salah satu gambar disitu. Tidak rumit, hanya pohon dan pemandangan gunung. Tapi arsiran pensil warna di rumput dan pohonnya…

**Flashback : ON**

"Gambarmu keren, Sakura-chan." komentar Naruto.

Siswa kelas VI.A sedang sibuk-sibuknya menggambar, untuk tugas sebelum liburan. Untuk yang nilainya kurang, harus mendapat tugas liburan. Karena itulah, semuanya bertekad mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan.

"Sasuke, coba lihat gambar Sakura." Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke yang mendecakkan lidah. Sambil membawa gambarnya, Sasuke mengamati gambar Sakura.

"Eh, Sakura-san." Tegur Sasuke. Sakura terkejut, lalu mengangguk.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Gambarmu bagus." puji Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum kecut.

"_Uh, kenapa harus Uchiha?"_ sungutnya. Dia dan Sasuke selalu menjadi TTM di kelas. Ya, TTM. Teman Tapi Musuh. Bersaing, itu yang mereka terus lakukan. Dan hasilnya? Imbang. Kecuali satu hal, menggambar.

Sakura pandai menggambar, tapi Sasuke lebih hebat lagi. Berkat tekhnik arsiran dan gradasi—atau apalah itu—gambar Sasuke selalu tampak cemerlang dan hidup. Dan hari ini, Sakura mencoba cara itu. Dan Sasuke memujinya? Hm, sebuah kemajuan.

"Tapi coba lihat caramu mewarnai di bagian pohon ini. Arsirannya bertabrakan, harusnya searah." jelas Sasuke, mulai memperbaiki gambar Sakura. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih sarannya, Sasuke-kun." lirih Sakura.

"Ya. Selalu ingat, jika mewarnai, mengarsir atau apalah itu, arsirannya searah, jangan bertabrakan. Kalau sampai terjadi, gambarmu terkesan berantakan."

"Begitu. Sasuke-kun memang berbakat!" goda Sakura. Raut wajah Sasuke berubah, kesal. "Bukan bakat. Cuma hobi."

"_Huh, mengaku saja kok susah?"_

**Flashback : OFF**

.

.

.

"Searah. Cuma hobi. Uh, dimana kau sekolah sekarang, Sasuke-kun?" Aku meringis pelan. Sejak acara perpisahan, aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang Sasuke lagi.

"Entah dia dimana sekarang, entah dia masih mengingatku atau tidak. Tapi…" aku berpikir sebentar,lalu mengacak rambut.

"Lima tahun lalu aku sempat melihat Sasuke menggambar manusia di tugas sebelum liburan, dan gambarnya keren!"

Aku meraih pensil, membuat sketsa dan menggambar sebagus mungkin. Aku mengarsir perlahan, dan kali ini tidak satu pun arsiran yang saling menabrak. Aku mengamati gambarku, mengingat-ingat gambar Sasuke.

"Tapi tetap saja gambarku kalah bagus dengannya…" ujarku dengan pipi merah.

.

.

.


End file.
